Little Tsukin
by Serefonia
Summary: "Don't stare at me like that." "Meow." "No, I'm not going to give you my breakfast." Poof! "Please?" "No." Cat!Tsuna. R27 fluff. Maybe M in the future.
1. Prologue: How they met

**Prologue: How they met**

The evening sky was storming when Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, found him. Hidden behind the great bags of trash lay a kitten no more than a few months old. It was dirty, all ragged and drenched as the bones made itself visible on the skin, and that isn't the end of it. Infected lacerations of other bullying cats litter the kitten like rose thorns, and the kitten, the small tabby kitten, will not live any longer if not treated.

He was about to turn his heel and leave—he didn't want to see the death to that thing—when a massive Chausie decided to take cover in the same corner of the bags and outright _threw_ the kitten outside into the rain, rather than sharing it. He shot the cat dead before staring at the unmoving (but still alive) bundle at his feet. Upon letting out a soft sigh, he picked the drenched thing up and walked down the streets of Florence as soon as the rain let down.

: : owo : :

'What am I doing…?' was his first thought when he arrived back at his condo. It made no sense whatsoever that he should be taking care of something like _this_. Wrapped around a white towel lay the kitten who, all cleaned and treated now, was sleeping away as if dead to world. He, on the other hand, was drenched from head-to-toe—his perfectly ironed suit is oh so _ruined_ —with dirt splattered all around. Upon making sure that the kitten was in a comfortable condition on the table, he stood up to take a shower.

How a shower could feel that refreshing, he could never tell, nor did he had the time to ponder about it. Upon walking out with a simple black t-shirt and jogging pants all while drying his hair, he came to realize that the kitten was awake, staring at everything around it in fear while shrinking itself more and more into the towel. It was worse when it saw him though. It shrieked and tried to hide itself, which caused it to stumble and fall down the table.

He stared at it.

It stared back.

"Meow…" And that was the sound that broke the silence and brought an upcoming warning to the craziness that will follow. Why did he do this again? Oh yes. Just out of a whim.

How troublesome.

* * *

 **A/N: And there was the first chapter… thing. I left this extremely short and vague because I really don't know if I'm actually going to go through with this. I want to, but school likes to steal me and suck me dry with all of its expectations. Cue sobbing.**

 **This was inspired when I was petting my cat and listening to my dogs barking at a lizard.**

 **This was so hard to write in Reborn's view. We are only given a small amount of information on how he was like before the whole fiasco, so it was really hard to depict that personality in a somewhat fluffy fic like this. Oh why did I choose such a hard subject in my first (ish) fic?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless, and don't hope too much on the next chapter. I'm not going to update soon. It's only when I have inspiration that strikes.**

 **Anyways, R &R! Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Morning

_**Night: 11:50 pm**_

Padded footsteps echo though the hallway as one tiny figure prowled through the night. Its tail swishing back and forth. Its paws bounce lightly on the tiled floor. Its ears perked up, curious, but cautious.

It made its way through the hallway and stopped by a door. Slipping through the gap that the (not fully shut) door provided, it jumped onto the table by the bed and stared at the rise and fall of the human's chest, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon between the cracks of the curtains.

Up...

Down...

Up...

Down...

The rhythm of the chest combined with the steady breathing of the human was strangely comforting. So luring that the kitten wanted to fall asleep right at that moment.

But no. Not yet. Not until the clock reached midnight.

The kitten jumped down, careful of not making a sound, and silently exited the room. It continued its journey through the condo.

Pass the fireplace.

Pass the kitchen.

And to a closed door.

The clock strikes midnight.

The cat was suddenly engulfed in pink smoke. When the smoke dispersed, the cat replaced by a naked human with spiky, gravity defying brown hair, a pale complex, and strangely striking orange eyes. The human (cat?) stood up in a clumsy manner to stretch its arms.

Once again, it looked around, observing the scenery with a careful eye. It eventually decided walk to the door, curious on what was in it.

A hand stretched out to the door.

 _Crash!_

He tripped on the plant beside the door. Eyes widening in panic, he quickly darted back to the living room, turned back into a cat, and pretended to sleep. Things went back to how it was before... with the exception of the broken vase of course.

Reborn appeared soon after, gun in hand, and observed the scenery. Other than the broken pot, he found nothing. He was suspicious of the cat, but the cat was still there, sleeping (the stubborn thing declared that it would be sleeping on the couch with the towel). The towel was untouched and unruffled. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He went back to the room, deciding that he would deal with things the next day.

The cat decided not to move for the rest of the night, though it did sat on the couch in its human form, eyeing the busy streets below.

* * *

 ** _6:44 AM : : The next day_**

The first evening since the thing (kitten) was living in his condo was absolutely troublesome. While it didn't do much, it probably caused more of a headache than he had ever experienced in his life. There were plenty of times when he wanted (and did try) to shoot the cat dead. It was disappointing that it had such strong legs.

That said cat—speak of the devil—had bounded into the kitchen, jumped onto his lap, and stared at him in anticipation for its breakfast. He was about to ignore the thing in favor for his espresso and news article when the thing meowed its obnoxiously soft meow and looked at him with utter (fake) sadness in its giant round eyes. When he ignored it, again, it took the small and seemingly delicate paws to paw—scratch—him with, once again, innocent eyes. Twitching, he set down his mug, stood up (paying no attention to the squeak below him), and strode to the refrigerator to take out a frozen fish in which he all but flung at the cat. He was satisfied with the screech and the thump! that followed.

Sitting down smugly with his mug in hand, he ignored the grouchy cat by his feet.

The cat, by all means, could not eat his fish and bit his 'savior.' The action caused Reborn to bite his lip mid-sip and spilled half of his expresso onto his lap. Annoyed, he kicked the cat to the side to move to the refrigerator. He grabbed the first thing he saw—a box of leftover chow mein—and microwaved it for the cat.

 _Beep!_

Reborn yanked the microwave open and slammed the box in front of the cat before proceeding to change out of his soiled clothes.

"And this was my best suit too," he muttered, bitterly regretting his decision to accept the cat the other day.

* * *

 _ **7:35 AM**_

The biggest problem for cat owners when it came to those utterly annoying fluff-balls were the fact that they demand a large sum of money for their necessities.

Oh, the problem doesn't lie in the money. Reborn has more than enough to support a cat.

No.

The problem lies in what type of 'necessities' a cat needs.

Now you see, Reborn is the world's greatest hitman. He is fast. He is strong. He is smart.

But the most important fact as of now, however, is that he never owned a pet before. He has minions, yes, but those are merely agents that he can use for his missions (assassination). This thing, on the other hand, is not useful for anything but depleting his money as it destructs his condo.

And if he doesn't want his condo to be destroyed more than it already is, he needs to put down some money for it.

"Meow!" The devil called from beneath his feet. Its orange disks wide with anticipation as it flicked its tail back and forth.

"What do you want?" Reborn spat.

The cat merely brightened up at the attention and nudged a black rectangular thing towards him.

A wallet.

His wallet.

The sound of screeching and hissing echoed through the air as a cat tried to dodge the multitude of bullets that rained from an irritated hitman.

* * *

 _ **8:17 AM**_

It was decided that Reborn needed to go shopping.

ASAP.

The cat (devil) has caused more of a ruckus than the VARIA, the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad, when drunk.

Wait no. He takes that back.

The cat is still better than the strongest famiglia's assassins on a killing spree when drunk.

...definitely better.

It doesn't change the fact that the cat is a headache though.

He (for the third time that day) changed into the signature suit he always wore—a hitman must always be neat and professional—whilst the cat settled on his shoulder. However, that was where the trouble came in.

Leon, his ever so loyal shape-changing, flame-channeling, green chameleon, was jealous. See, Leon believed that Reborn's shoulder was his place, and that the cat should just loiter on the ground in the face of giant stomping humans. The cat, however, did not budge, stubbornly declaring its place on his shoulder with the excuse that it is injured...

...Which led to the bickering two.

When the two came to the agreement, Reborn was prepared to flick the two off and leave them. In the end, they decided that Leon will settle on his hat and the cat on his shoulder.

Reborn, however, got tired of the drama and left the two scrambling to their agreed places as he slammed the door of his Mercedes.

When Reborn finally got to the pet store, however, the store was closed due to some difficulties with the water pump.

Reborn cursed.

 **I am a horrible author. No valid excuses other than the fact that I am lazy when ai'm not busy with something. I wanted to make it longer, but the latter half was just crappy and rushed so I'm cutting it off here.**

 **Here's to a new year though!**

 **Happy Lunar New Years!**

 **Either way, have a wonderful, magical day/year. ^^**


End file.
